Temps mort
by Voracity666
Summary: Juste un moment à deux. Et au moins une quinzaine de personnes autour. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Car ils étaient tous les deux, et juste ça, ça comptait.


**Yo ! Deuxième pas dans ce fandom~**

 **J'ai eut envie d'écrire sur ce couple suite à un passage dans le match Seirin/Rakuzan ^^' (Il est cité dans la fic)**

 **Akane est la sœur de Shinji Koganei (celui avec la bouche de chat).**

 **Il y a un petit spoil dans cette fic, on dit qui a gagné le match :P**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de Kuroko no Basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

Shinji souriait avec enthousiasme, son sac de basket se balançant au rythme de ses pas.

À ses côtés, Rinnosuke souriait, lui aussi, mais bien plus calmement, l'air paisible.

Ils faisaient un drôle de duo, tous les deux, ne se ressemblant pas, n'ayant qu'un seul point commun : le basket. Et, malgré ça, ils étaient presque inséparables. Surtout grâce aux capacités d'interprétation de Koganei qui était bien le seul à déchiffrer les gestes et expressions de son ami.

Pourtant, c'était facile de saisir ce qu'il voulait exprimer. Koganei ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était le seul à aussi bien l'interpréter.

Peut-être était-il tout simplement le seul à s'en être donné la peine ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il lâcha un soupir bien en contradiction avec son enthousiasme précédent. Il releva la tête lorsqu'un poids pesa sur ses épaules. Rinnosuke avait passé son bras derrière sa nuque et lui souriait doucement en une tentative de réconfort.

Entourés par leurs familles respectives, ils ne faisaient plus autant attention que d'habitude.

Leur victoire toute fraîche contre Rakuzan rendait tout le monde euphorique alors Shinji en avait profité pour réclamer un restaurant. C'est vrai, quoi ! Autant fêter cela dignement avec de bons plats ! Si, en plus, il arrivait à se faire offrir du Baumkuchen **(*)** , ce serait un vrai bonheur !

Sa tentative avait failli rater, sa sœur le connaissant trop pour son bien. La fête en tant que telle, il s'en fichait. Ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était un bon repas sans avoir à payer -contrairement quand ils sont avec Seirin- et rester auprès de son petit-ami encore un peu.

Avec autant de monde -leurs deux familles- il leur serait facile de s'isoler dans une petite bulle de bonheur tranquille. Lorsque les autres s'en rendraient compte, on se moquera sans doute d'eux, mais ils savaient que ce n'était pas méchant. Juste des taquineries.

Chacun était parti avec sa famille, se saluant tout juste, encore sous le coup de la victoire.

Akane se pencha vers sont petit-frère, clairement pompette.

-Au fait, vous deux, vous croyez qu'on vous a pas vu sur le banc ?

Elle eut un petit rire alcoolisé alors que les deux joueurs essayaient de comprendre de quoi elle pouvait bien parler. Même ivre, elle avait les idées claires. Assez effrayant, d'ailleurs.

-Vous avez profité que tout le monde ait le regard rivé sur le match pour vous câliner !

Rougissant légèrement, ils tentèrent de réfuter son affirmation. Ils n'auraient jamais osé !

Elle leur colla alors sous le nez son téléphone. Sur l'écran, on les voyait tous les deux assis, Mitobe buvant, un bras passé sur les épaules de Koga, leurs regards dirigés vers le terrain.

-Mais ça veut rien dire, marmonna son frère. C'est très fréquent dans l'équipe !

-Bah toute votre équipe est gay, alors, déclara Akane sans émotion.

Elle en eut plus lorsque son frère lui renversa sa coupe de saké sur ses cheveux.

Sourd à ses menaces, il était revenu à son espèce de monologue, interprétant les gestes et les expressions de Rinnosuke avec habitude.

C'était un spectacle dont les frères et sœurs Mitobe ne se lassaient pas. Hormis Shinji, ils étaient bien les seuls à décoder leur grand-frère ! Et encore, eux, ça leur avait pris quelques années et en s'y mettant à plusieurs.

Une autre preuve de l'attention que le n°6 vu que ça lui avait pris quelques semaines pour maîtriser à la quasi-perfection le Mitobe. Et sans autre aide que celle de l'intéressé.

Akane se plaignait à leurs parents du mauvais tour que lui avait joué son frère, mais elle ne reçut que des rires et quelques remontrances pour l'avoir importuné inutilement.

Elle y pouvait rien, elle, si c'était si drôle à faire ! Ce petit chat prenait si facilement la mouche...

Mais la soirée touchait à sa fin et il fallut bientôt se quitter. Shinji aurait bien tenté de passer la nuit avec son petit-ami (juste dormir, le match les avait épuisé) mais il sentit que ça n'aurait pas été possible, que ce soit les neuf enfants tombant de fatigue ou sa sœur un peu trop intrusive.

C'est pour ça qu'ils traînaient tous les deux, en retrait par rapport au reste du groupe qui avait bien compris le stratagème et les laissait faire, gardant tout de même un œil sur eux pour ne pas les semer (ils auraient l'air malin, sinon).

Une de ses petites sœurs sur le dos, Rinnosuke souriait doucement, profitant du calme. En effet, Shinji savait, lui aussi, se taire quand le besoin s'en ressentait. Et après une heure dans un gymnase fermé avec les encouragements de la foule puis le dîner avec les félicitations de leurs familles respectives -et Akane complètement soûle- un peu de silence, c'était bien aussi.

Il lui aurait bien pris la main mais elles étaient occupées par la petite. Tant pis, il n'avaient plus qu'à cheminer ensemble, juste côte à côte, dans un silence relatif (ils étaient pas seuls au monde non plus).

-Tu viendras saluer Kiyoshi à l'aéroport, demain ?

Il lui fit signe que oui.

-Alors il faut qu'on décide d'un point de rendez-vous ! Déclara Shinji, très sérieusement.

S'armant de son portable, il tenta de trouver l'endroit parfait sans avoir à faire trop de détours. Ni se lever trop tôt, ils seront sans doute très courbaturés d'ici le lendemain.

Il relevait parfois la tête en proposant un lieu avant de reprendre sa recherche.

De son côté, Rinnosuke l'observait en souriant toujours, semblant s'amuser de la bonne humeur communicative de son petit-ami qui se tourna de nouveau vers lui, son sourire si particulier l'amusant.

Mu d'une pulsion subite, il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller sa petite sœur.

Surpris, Shinji chantonna en reprenant son chemin, content du déroulement de la soirée.

-Et cet arrêt-là ?

* * *

 **(*)** Gâteau d'origine prussienne (en fait, on n'en sait rien), cuit à la broche. Ça a l'air trop bon *bave*

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil o/**


End file.
